Demon Slayer
(Bloody Template's not working for me, if someone could get the quest details into the quest template, it'd be appreciated. - Axers8) Quest Details Official Description - Some evil dark wizards are summoning a great and powerful weaker than a kitten demon so that they can have a tea party and only you can stop it! Good luck, chump Released - January 4 2001 Start - Speak to Gypsy Aris in her Future Updates Speculation Tent at the centre of Varrock Difficulty - Yes, please Length - Shorter than Jagex's memory ("We can't bring back the wild cuz of RWT! Oh wait Nevermind") Members - No, God Bless F2P! (Becuz F2P is dead and doesn't want to lose all its stuff.) Requirements - Must be able to kill a demon so weak that calling it a lesser demon would be insulting to true lesser demons. Items Required - 1 coin, 1 bucket which may or may not be filled with water Stuff to kill - Some Tory MP's choob account Walkthrough Start by going to the centre of Varrock and talking to the forumer named Gypsy Aris and ask her to predict the future. She will say that the Wilderness and Free Trade will be removed from the game, but you already saw that coming. She will then warn you that the seal on the Rants Forum is weakening and soon a notoriously weak demon called Delrith (short for "Demodded and dealt with ",) will be summoned to the stone table south of Varrock and only you can stop it. You then ask how in the heck can you fight a creature with such power that it can easily burn down cities and crash servers . Fortunately for you, this demon is weak and doesn't even know how to properly operate its keyboard so there's still hope for the noobs of Varrock. The gypsy then tells you about a brave and powerful hero WBM named Wally who defeated the demon long ago with his sword Silverlight. You are now shown a cutscene where some noob randomly gets into a fight with... a stone table. No really The noob then uses a magic incantation to seal the evil piece of furniture away for good. The words are as follows: "aikiW... epacSenurP... ehT... tidE... esaelP" After you laugh about how Wally is a terrible name for a hero , you learn that Silverlight was passed down to Wally's choob account with an even lamer name: Sir Prysin. Go to Varrock Castle and talk to Sir Prysin in the west room on the ground floor. He tells you that he foolishly placed Silverlight in his Toy Box and can't get it out because he can't remember his bank PIN. Luckily for you, he was account sharing and his two other users know parts of the PIN. You can complete the following steps in any order: *Go to the Northwest part of Varrock Castle and climb the stairs until you see the guard captain Rovin. Tell him about the evil demon from the Rants Forum and about how the Varrock Guards are too full of shit to stop it... oops let's try that again. Tell him about the evil demon from the Rants Forum and how Sir Prysin is too full of shit to stop it. There we go, we now have a part of the bank PIN. *Sir Prysin, being the noob that he is, got wasted one day, dropped his part of the PIN down the drain, got tempbanned for poledancing, and had a hangover the next morning. So go to the Varrock Castle Kitchen and use your bucket on the sink. Now go outside and pour the water down the drain. Head to the sewers and retrieve the part of the PIN. *The last part of the PIN is known by a certain wizard at the wizard tower. If you try talking to him though, you will learn that this wizard is Trollborn and the only way to get the PIN is to help him bone his wardrobe. Just give him 25 sets and you're good. You now have the 3 letters of Sir Prysin's bank PIN, they are: W, B, M. Go back to Sir Prysin and he will finally unlock his toy box. He will take out (among other things,) the sword Silverlight. Sadly for him, he forgot to train his combat skills so the task of stopping the demon is left to you. Go to the magic circle south of Varrock and watch as the dark wizards open a portal to the Rants Forum and summon Delrith, the powerful demon who is... Level 27?! OH NOES! NOT LEVEL 27! The dark wizards will try to stall you from attacking Delrith so make sure you have Silverlight equipped and attack him as soon as possible. Once Delrith is defeated recite the incantation you heard earlier. In case you forgot, it's: "Friday...Friday...Gotta get down on Friday....Everybody's looking forward...To the weekend" Oh... That wasn't the correct incantation? Ok, don't panic, just take out the Prunescape rulebook and begin reciting it all the way through. That should do the trick. Quest Complete! 'Rewards' *Silverlight (it's steel disguised as silver... Ooh shiny!!) *3 Quest Points *Sudden Realization that if the guards can't even stop a level 27 demon, Varrock is screwed. Category:Quests Category:Novice Quests